The present invention applies to flowing fluid wells. Within a flowing well, production tubing moves fluid upward under immense pressures and is potentially exposed to great damage, either accidental, or intentional. Recently, there is increased concern in protecting our production wells from damage, either natural or man-made. The present invention is designed to address the problems of controlling hydrocarbon, and fluid flow, through production tubing after the production tubing is compromised by penetration or severance.